


In Your Eyes I Saw the Sun

by Jeneeness



Series: Gods and Goddesses [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneeness/pseuds/Jeneeness
Summary: Gods and Goddess master and tame the elements of the world. The sky requires talent and an eye for detail that the god of the sky, Victor, certainly has. Creating the sky day after day, has its perks, but it is routine. Unfulfilling. One morning, the warmth of the sun warmed his skin like it never had before. Impulsive and curiosity piqued, Victor wold meet the new god of the sun, Yuuri, and he would see the world in a whole new light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of lovely art by tumblr user mega-truong. I apologize I don't know how to link this on here. I hope you like it!

    Night. Day. Night. Day. Stars. Clouds. The sky. Everchanging. Was it really? Victor created sky after sky, beauties of legend. It could be more, he always thought. Stars brighter than ones from nights before. He created so many blue skies, Victor imagined it transformed his eyes to resemble the color. The sky, forever his. The sky gave him almost everything: A purpose, an outlet, made him a legend. Life and love, he could not get from the sky. Other deities came to him often, wishing to coordinate their efforts, such as storms, changes in weather, growing and decaying of foliage, drought. Victor forced a smile for each one. It was on this night, a mundane night like every other, where light broke through his dark mind as the night turned into morning. As the sun rose, something felt different. Victor rose from where he sat, mixing the colors of dawn, and stared in awe. Rising at a graceful pace was the sun. It seemed strange that the sun would change so suddenly… Unless it was under new control. Victor shook the thought from his mind, remembering he had a job to do, releasing his colors across the sky to greet the sun. Victor couldn’t help but be a lowly spectator to the upcoming radiance. A heart shaped grin curved slowly on his lips as an idea occurred to him. What was that Chris said about impulses? Victor shook it from his mind, knowing it would come to him later. He reached his right hand into his sky, bidding it to take him to the sun. As always, the sky obeyed, and it took him, starting from his fingertips, turning his body into a wisp-like cloud moving across the sky. The sun glowed brightly, passionately, and it drew Victor in like a moth to a flame. Illuminated by his own brightness, the god of the sun stood on a golden platform, magic flowing around him creating a breathtaking picture. Victor examined him as he joined the man on this platform, deep red flowing robes, fire seeming to whip from the flowing hems. A lone sun seemed to outline the silhouette of his head, reflecting of his raven black hair. As if that wasn’t enough for Victor to forget how to breath, the god looked at him. His eyes turned wide, leaving in plain view the small golden suns blinking in them.

The man faltered a moment, “V-Victor? What are you doing here?”


	2. You Set My Heart on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two gods are introduced. The sun is not the only thing heating up.

    Victor and Chris laughed as they lounged about the clouds, awaiting the start of the sunset. They caught up on recent events, and simply enjoyed each other’s company.

The way the sun reflected off his skin made Chris notice something different about the infamously fair skinned god. A slight golden tinge, rather than the the usual glow he possessed. His brow furrowed as he looked closer. "You're _tan_ ," Chris snickered, "I... Didn't know we could tan."

Victor inadvertently examined his arms, smiling, "Neither did I."

"Been hanging around the sun have you," Chris cocked his head with a sly smile.

Victor chuckled, "You should have seen his face when he noticed the sunburn. He was mortified."

"He burned you?"

"Not intentionally. He has a lot to learn about the sun," Victor explained, thinking of past conversations with Yuuri. Yuuri was calm and collected, but there was more to him, whether or not he vocalized it. The sun gave him away.

Chris sighed, "Let me guess, you're teaching him," he eyed him knowingly, already knowing the answer.

Victor pouted, "Why are you saying it like that?"

"You suck at being subtle in your interests."

Victor shrugged before nodding in agreement, "That's true,” smiling as he relayed a memory through his mind, and to Chris.

* * *

 Clouds surrounded them, in attempt to shield them from the sun’s rays. In one of their initial conversations, Yuuri revealed that he was uncertain about his abilities, contrasting to what Victor had seen and felt regarding the dawn that drew Victor to him. Yuuri asked him for his help, and so here they were. Days to into months. Passing quicker for the gods. Here the memory takes place: Yuuri, nearly in flames and Victor, full willing to burn.

**

"If you can't control yourself, how can you expect to control the sun, Yuuri," Victor smirked, mere inches from Yuuri's face, tilting his face up by his chin. As Victor spent more time with Yuuri, it seemed alongside the main objective of assisting in managing the sun, another was making Yuuri flustered. Victor stared into brown eyes, gold swimming in them, nervous, yet unwavering.

"I... I don't think this is helping," Yuuri sputtered, quietly into the space between them, fully aware of the color in his face. He could feel the sun flaring, feeding off his emotions, hoping no one noticed the change, especially not Victor.

Victor traced Yuuri's lip with his thumb, "The sun is unforgiving. It doesn't relent when things are too hot."

Yuuri stood, rigid, captivated by ice blue eyes. They swirled, calling him, coaxing him. His eyes flicked up, a tiny wisp of smoke rose from a sizzling in Victor's hair. Yuuri yelped, easing away the heat from Victor's hair with shaky hands, retreating swiftly from the heat of Victor. "I'm so sorry," he pleaded as violent flush spread over his cheeks, bowing his head.

Victor smiled, attempting to mend the singe of his hair with cloud particles, "Yuuri, you don't need the sun to set my body on fire."

* * *

 "Please tell me you didn't," Chris rested his forehead in the crook of his hand, shielding his face.

"I can't... Because I did," Victor winked.

Chris stood, dusting stray could from himself, "Now that I am fully nauseated, I think I'll take my leave now."

Victor bid his friend goodbye, as they embraced. Chris surely had duties to attend to. His ego only inflated when he had time to review, grant, or deny prayers for rain. Night had crept upon them so suddenly, Victor had been distracted.. And the sun had passed the point of ‘sunset’. He sighed, rolling his shoulders as if about to perform an amazing feat. Dusk. Following a sunset. Darker. However, can be just as beautiful and breathtaking with the right pair of laboring hands. "I could technically work alongside Yuuri, what's keeping me here," Victor muttered to himself, careful crafting colors hovering between his hands, "Might be more productive." Productivity, _that's_ why he wanted more time with Yuuri. Violet and indigo began first, blending together like a painting. A rosy flush dusted the bridge of his nose, hopefully Yuuri hadn't noticed the lackluster sunset. Victor admired the beginning of their handiwork, a fond smile formed. The sun sunk deeper and deeper from view, peeking out from the mountains. A picture materialized in his mind, begging the question of what Yuuri would look like, peeking at him from behind something. Yuuri was unique. His sun was unique. His sun was a part of him, even going as far as burning him when Yuuri was flustered. He had seen Yuuri in control, his sun not only obeys, but respects. Victor had the privilege of observing Yuuri in a mode of concentrated control. He slicked his hair back out of his way, eyes set on something only he could see. Wonder what else he could take control of…

"Helloooooo," An annoyed voice called from behind him.

Victor turned, not one shred aware there had been another presence there. He blinked in surprise, "Hello, can I help you," he asked the boy.

"Yes, you can. Hi. Phichit, god of the moon," Phichit raised an eyebrow with his hands on his hips.

Victor felt blood rush to his face. He had been daydreaming about Yuuri, and now his counterpart and best friend, was standing here in front of him. "Evening," he greeted, flashing a confident smile, in an attempt of a convincing facade.

"Listen, you. Don't think I haven't seen what's going on. All these spectacular sunrises, sunsets, but have you even noticed there hasn't been stars in like-"

Victor's hand flew to his forehead, erupting in a slap.

"Yeah, exactly. I think everyone else is pretty self centered, so they probably didn't notice, but Victor," Phichit approached him with confidence that not many had around him, close enough to see the grey of his eyes that shone like the moon, "With all due respect, can a moon god get some stars?"

Victor chuckled, his informality was refreshing, not treating him as only a piece of business, "Of course. My sincerest apologies, Phichit."

Phichit patted him on his shoulder, "Thank you. Don't worry, I get it. Yuuri is a piece of work." He turned to leave, flashing a smile over his shoulder,"You can even say he's too hot too handle," Phichit waved goodbye before taking his leave.

Victor smiled, watching his new acquaintance fade into the distance. Personality bright similar to Yuuri's... In his own way. Where were they finding these young gods? _Too hot to handle_ , Victor chuckled belatedly. Chris would have cringed if he were here. Victor rubbed his fingertips together, creating small shards, which would become stars. He picked the brightest, the best to fill his constellations, in apology to the moon. In one swift motion he released them, arranging themselves into a blanket of twinkling light. Satisfied, he turned his attention back to dusk... The sun was gone. Victor cursed, nearly pulling his hair. When had sunsets happened so quickly? Was Yuuri playing a joke? Perhaps he was in cahoots with Phichit. _No_ , he was to blame. _Lovesick_. _Unprofessional_. _No_ stars, an uncharacteristically _sloppy_ sunset, and a _catastrophic_ dusk. Yuuri was probably disgusted. An awful display for his sun. Without thinking, Victor's lifted his hand bidding the sky to take him. Everything blurred as he shot through the sky, practically colliding with the gold platform in his haste.

Yuuri had been sitting, dangling his leg over the platform, eyes on the horizon, before standing suddenly, "Victor, are you okay?" Yuuri trotted over to him, concerned eyes searching him. He appraised him, his hair disheveled, breath heaving slightly, on his knees. Even the sky had been out of sorts. Beautiful, but out of sorts.

"I was distracted, I am so sorry. I was talking to Chris and I missed sunset, and I forgot stars, and then dusk and I-"

"Victor," Yuuri called softly.

Victor looked up, suddenly face to face with Yuuri. Turns out his eyes weren't reflected by the sun. The sun was gone, and the gold in his eyes illuminated their their own glow, and now... It was Victor's turn to be flustered.

"If you can’t control yourself, how will you control the sky," Yuuri peered into him, pleased with himself.

Victor could only laugh, having to look away before he did something he would regret, "Very funny, Yuuri." He accepted the hand Yuuri offered to ease him up. Victor smoothed down his robe, attempting to right himself, grasping at what dignity he had left, "I should have been more organized, and for that, I didn't do your sun justice, I am sorry."

Yuuri nodded, "No one is perfect all the time."

"You-" _are_. "You are right," Victor corrected, "Thank you."

Yuuri craned his neck to appraise the moon rising into the middle of the sky, smiling slightly, stars dancing in his eyes, "Why haven't there been stars?"

"Ah, I've been putting a lot of energy into other areas," Victor replied vaguely, "I received a visit from the mood god himself."

Yuuri, rather ungracefully, whirled his head to look at Victor, "You what?"

Victor nodded, "He said you were too hot too handle," he grinned.

Yuuri covered his face, groaning through his words, "Of course he did." Suspicious eyes narrowed at him when they finally emerged from his hands, "Wait, why?"

"He accused me on the ridiculous amount of effort I put in anything surrounding the sun," Victor met Yuuri's eyes, "Which I will still do, but with more organization."

Yuuri blushed, "I didn't know I was the only one. Sorry for being a distraction," he bowed his head in apology. Not only did he feel he wasn’t worth his position, or the time he received from Victor, he certainly wasn’t worth this…

Victor found himself at a loss. He wanted to say he wasn't a distraction, but he was. Anything else sounded like a confession. "I'm...  Going to go. Chris may be... Raining somewhere... I'll need to do my part," he smiled politely, sighing hopelessly behind his love struck mask.

Yuuri simply nodded, "Good night, Victor."

“Sleep well, Yuuri. I won't give you anything less perfect next time," he turned to leave reaching up, to be taken away from this humiliation. Yuuri called his name.

"Next time," Yuuri smiled softly, unnaturally complementing the way he spoke the following words, "Don't take your eyes off me."

Victor blinked, returning the smile through his daze.

_He definitely would not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The title, couldn't help myself. For Victor's body on fire line, it was going to be 'You set my heart on fire' but it just didn't fit. I was kind od sad about it.  
> 2) Couldn't decide on Phichit's wardrobe, so I left it out. In my brain, I had a modified version of his FS costume, dark sparkly greys instead of the blue. With a moon pinning the top together in the middle. I wasn't feeling it. So, in my head I went with a robe-ish version, but I wasn't completely sold, so left it. My indecision bids you welcome, maybe, possibly.  
> 3) Chris only likes pick up lines directed at him, or made up by him. Maybe he feels Victor should be above them, sassy Chris is good Chris.  
> 4) Don't take your eyes off me. Eeeeee. Yuuri getting comfortable. Payback.  
> 5) I see a lot of hot, heat, sun puns in my future. I am not sorry.  
> 6\. Chris makin' it rain. Yes, I did that on purpose.  
> 7) Tumblr: le-baka-chan Yoi tumblr: doavictuuridance

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, check out the beautiful art of mega-truong. Not only for the sun and sky au, but her Soulmate comics and other art is also wonderful.


End file.
